Apodyopsis
by Darthrose
Summary: On his side of the door, every fibre in his body was torn between two actions. The first, to leave. The second, to rush in there and embrace her. To wrap his arms around her petite waist, draw her close and steal her lips for his own. Maybe then, she would stop crying. Maybe then, she would stop thinking about another. Maybe then. Maybe then. Maybe then.


**A/N:** Drabble on episode 15.

* * *

**Apodyopsis**  
(ap-oh-di-OP-sis)  
The act of mentally undressing someone.

...

A startled scream, widened eyes, and an awkward about-face. The door glided shut behind Tsumugu who had kept his flustered state masked. With his heart thudding against his chest, blood rushed to pink tinted ears. Robotically, he bowed his head to no one in particular. In a slightly strained voice, he hurriedly staggered an apology, attempting to rid it of emotion:

Awkwardly. "Sorry. I didn't know you were back. I'm really sorry."

One foot turned and his body lurched forward two steps. Tsumugu had to get out of there and clear his mind. As much as he tried, the girl's bodacious, half-naked figure continuously flitted across his mind. Teasing him. _Tempting_ him. Those luscious curves, that supple skin, had been kissed by the faint silver glow of moonlight; leaving nothing, yet everything, to the imagination. Everything he secretly desired stood before him. Begging for a touch. Begging for a kiss.

A mellifluous voice trembled past papered screens, asking him to 'wait'.

He stopped.  
He waited.

"How was it? How'd I look?"

It wasn't a question of sexual intent. He knew that this was a rhetorical question, but he responded all the same.

Candidly. "That's a pretty bold question."

The tortured voice then asked, "Have I changed from back then?" as if she were wishing that he would say 'no'. As if she wanted to be coddled by honeyed words.

Bluntly. "I hadn't seen you like that back then, so I'm not sure."

Tsumugu knew where this was going. He knew what she meant, and he didn't like it one bit. But what he hated more was hearing Chisaki cry. The noises that passed through her lips weren't loud wails, rather soft, stifled sobs. He hated those the most. To stop himself from barging into the room, he clenched his fists, willing his feet to freeze in place. Still, he wanted to be with her.

Softly. "You used to talk about that back then, too, didn't you? About changing or not changing, all the time back then."

On his side of the door, he could hear her mourning her current state. On his side of the door, every fibre in his body was torn between two actions. The first, to leave. The second, to rush in there and embrace her. To wrap his arms around her petite waist, draw her close and steal her lips for his own. Maybe then, she would stop crying. Maybe then, she would stop thinking about another. Maybe then. Maybe then. Maybe then.

Honestly. "Yeah… you did change."

There was a pregnant pause that elongated for an eternity. But there was no turning back now. He had begun his piece and he would finish it.

Firmly. "You've gotten pretty."  
Kindly. "You've gotten much prettier since back then."  
Gently. "Is that not okay?"

The girl on the other side had stopped her tears for a moment, but they resumed soon after. Of course. His words were merely words. The meaning he strove to convey, the precious feelings he held for her that weaved their way between the lines, could not reach her. No matter how many years they had spent together, that strangled cerulean gaze only ever viewed him as a friend. A brother. Despite the years they shared, he could never replace the one she loved and lost. Never. Never. Never.

Painfully. "Isn't that enough?"

_Am I not enough?_

* * *

**A/N:** Help! I've fallen for this ship and I can't get up!

For those one worded sentences before Tsumugu's dialogue, it was to show Tsumugu's personality. In my mind, he can be blunt and firm, but also kind and gentle while being a teensy bit awkward when caught off guard.

Please review! I may write more pairings or solos if you request them~


End file.
